


For Your Protection.

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Reader is Not Robin, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere, Yandere Chrom, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Oof! Not sure if requestes still open, if so, may I get a very possessive Chrom?"





	For Your Protection.

Perhaps you were too naive to not notice the troubling pattern of behavior Chrom had started showing after the two of you had gotten together. At first you thought it was normal. After all the two of you were fighting in the middle of a war, it’s natural he would worry, natural he would want you as safe as possible. You wanted the same for him. But...There’s only so much you can do to protect one another on the battlefield before it becomes a problem.

And you don’t know Chrom’s behavior has become a problem until Robin brings your attention to it.

“May I borrow ____ for just a moment Chrom?”

And of course you both say yes, you give a brief wave to Chrom before allowing yourself to be led off to the side by Robin.   
“Chrom says that you want to stay back once we return from Ylisse, if that’s your decision I support it, but we need you on the battlefield, you’re an important part of the Shepherds, and-”

You don’t let Robin finish, interrupting him, brows furrowed in confusion.

“I know Robin, I would never- I want to fight, to protect all of you, and to do what I can.”

“Then why did you tell Chrom-”

“I didn’t.”

A moment of shared confusion and silence takes you both. Unsure of what would make Chrom act this way.

“Perhaps...Perhaps you should ask Chrom yourself?”

-

You don’t confront said man about it until much later that night. The two of you had finally begun to settle down for the night in your own tent, after seeing to everything else in the camp.

“Chrom?”

Your finally removing your armor preparing to lay down, but for some reason there’s an overall hanging of anxiety in the air. You know Chrom is looking at you now, you can feel it, hairs pricking up on the back of your neck.

“Why did you tell Robin I wanted to stay at the castle once we return?...”

He’s quiet for a long time, before finally answering you, your breath catches in your throat as you hear him stepping closer to you.

“I didn’t want you to have to find out this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
